An adventure of a lifetime
by shortpeopleproblems
Summary: a young girl lives a regular life until she is killed in a car crash. once in heaven, she falls in love with an angel, aaron. t for some violence when she dies.
1. Chapter 1

I laid on my bed, staring at my ceiling, while listening to the thunk, thunk, and thunk of the baseball against the wall. "Will you quit it?" I asked my roommate, Cole. "Sorry." Was his annoyed reply. But the ball kept going, and going, and going. I had to leave or that ball was going to drive me crazy! I got up and left, without another word. It turned out that leaving was a bad idea.I walked down the street and toward the bus stop, intending to hit the club downtown. I was crossing the street when it happened. A BMW was turning the corner to go down 15th street, and the Ferrari was running the red light. I got caught right in the middle of a head on accident. I heard horns, squealing tires, metal hitting metal, and felt a white-hot pain before everything went black. I awoke to see my best friends, Cole, Molly, Anna, and Monique all standing over me, all with red eyes, running makeup and tearstained faces. All accept Cole. He sat, stiff as a rail, staring into the distance, as though he was in a trance. I tried to ask "What's wrong with HIM?" but it came out as a strangled sound, like a dying animal, which made Anna go into another fit of tears, wracking her whole body with sobs.

_They think I'm going to die, _I thought. Somehow, I had to convince them that I was fine. Maybe if I acted like I wasn't in pain… I lay completely still and tried to smile. I heard Molly say "This is it, you guys. She'll be gone soon. Try to look happy. We don't want her last image of us to be bad."

_Great. Now they thought I was lying still because I WAS going to die. _I was running out of options. But then, I started feeling funny. Extremely relaxed, and not tied down to this world anymore. _M_ay_be I'm just tired. One little nap won't hurt. _

Blackness. I awake to a totally new and different kind of dark that I have never experienced, ever before. Like there was no tomorrow. Like... _like I'm dead. _A voice in my head whispered. I banished it from my mind, because if I were dead, I wouldn't be thinking.

* * *

Hey! hope everyone likes it! I'm still kinda new to this, so i love getting reviews! thx! 8Tickles


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

_Okay. I have to get up and figure out where I am. _I try to get up. When I do, and I can see, I have to do a double take. Everything in the room I'm in is either cloudy or white! _Okay, this either a really weird dream, or I'm dead. _

Then I see the angel and really realize; I'm dead. He's the most gorgeous person I've ever seen! Tan skin that had a surrounding glow, chocolaty brown eyes, short curly dark hair, the color of midnight itself, and rock hard abs that you could see through his white robes. He fluttered around on tawny wings with a strong gracefulness that looked almost unreal.

Then he turned those brown eyes right on me, and smiled. "Hey. My name is Aaron. Welcome to Heaven. I'll be your guide until you get to know your way around. Any questions?" Well of COURSE I had questions! But I just sat there, flapping my mouth like an idiot. "First, we should get you into some proper attire." He said. He took my hand and helped me up. OMIGOSH! AARON WAS HOLDING MY HAND! We walked for a while before we came to a building made of cloud. The sign up overhead read 'Tailor's Shoppe'.


	3. Chapter 3

Once we entered the tailor Shoppe, this Indian guy who was probably early 20's greeted Aaron. "Aaron! My man! What's up? Who ya got here with ya?" He slapped Aaron on the back in a man hug. He was a big guy, built like a linebacker, and very tall, 6 feet, at least. "This is Paige. She just got here like 20 minutes ago, and she needs to be properly robed." _How did he know my name? I'd never told him who I was! _Aaron kinda looked at me funny and said "You're in good hands with Malik. I'll be back to pick you up and finish your tour in an hour." "Umm…Ok bye." "Alright lez get dis partay stated!" his thick Indian accent mixed with American slang made it really hard to understand him.

So after an hour of measuring, cutting, sewing, profanity and trying on an assortment of different colors, I was finished. My robes were very different from Aaron's and Malik's. Mine were made of silk, and it was more like a romper than the long dress-ish thing that both of them wore. The legs were relaxed and open, while the top was on the tight side. Malik had then called in the stylist from the back room to do my hair and add the finishing touches. She had braided my long blonde hair and draped the braid over my right shoulder. Then she added a golden braided headband and matching belt. I looked more gorgeous than I had in my entire life.

When we were all finished, Aaron returned. He deemed me "Much better." And brought me on my merry little way. As we walked, my mind was somewhere else. I was in a flashback from the 8th grade.

_My best friend Andrew and I were always the class daredevils. Always putting ourselves in dangerous situations. This was our going to be our biggest attempt ever, and we were both ready and excited. We were going to challenge the local gang down the street who always stole and trashed other people's private property. _

_ We were fully equipped with everything that we needed; smoke bombs, knives, and (so I thought) bulletproof vests for both of us. Turns out Andrew, being even more of a daredevil than I was, had taken his off. When we went into the fight, everything went horribly wrong. It turns out that someone had tipped off the gang, so they were prepared for our "sneak attack". They had even bigger weapons than we did. They had knives, hand pistols, brass knuckles, and a whole lot more skill than we did. _

_ There were also a lot more of them than we had expected. Andrew instantly went into hand-to-hand combat with the gang leader. As I hung back a little, I watched in horror as the gang leader, Harrison, who had originally been a nerd, and Andrew's friend, screamed "I HATE YOUR GUTS YOU BLOODY BASTARD! DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!" and skillfully plunged his knife into Andrew's stomach. "NO!" I lunged out of the shadows, set off the smoke bomb, grabbed Andrew and ran as fast as I could to our hideout. By the time I reached our hideout, he had lost a lot of blood. He croaked his last words to me "We certainly had some great adventures, bud." And then he said his famous line that he would recite every time he beat someone. "See ya on the flipside." With that, he had died in my arms. _

_ It had taken me years to get over the death of my best friend. _I shook myself back to the present. The memory of him had arisen because I had been wondering if I would see him here. "Do all people end up in heaven?" I asked Aaron.

"Yup. Every one. All sins are forgiven. Why?"

"I have a friend who I would like to reconnect with."

"Alright. Tell me her name and I can take you to her."

"Umm...It's not a her." Aaron raised his eyebrows at me.

"Someone…special?" Was that…Jealousy that I heard in Aaron's voice? My heart did a little flutter.

"No. He was my best friend."

"Oh." Aaron sounded relieved. _Relieved?_That couldn't have been relief in his voice. How would a guy as hot… no…not the right word to describe him…why would a guy as _glowing (there it is!) _as Aaron have a crush on someone as normal as me? Don't ask me. I have no clue.

"Ok so what is HIS name?"

"Andrew." I replied. "This should help. He was the king of cards, so we called him Ace for short."

"Oh that guy?" asked Aaron.

"When you say 'that guy' if you mean the one who constantly makes dirty jokes, laughs at you, and if you say anything wrong he'll smack you upside the head? Yup. That's the one."

"Ya he was interesting." Aaron muttered. "After you are housed, you can see him."

"Housed?" I was confused.

"It's a ceremony thing where basing on what you are like, we put you in a house with other angels who are like you."

"And when are we going to that?"

"Right now." Aaron smiled that gorgeous smile.

Aaron took my hand again and glided us over to a big, bright, sunny, open pagoda. In the pagoda were chairs lined up like bleachers, one row behind the next. In the center of the room sat a table with 1 guy and 2 girls sitting at it, and room for one more. In the center sat a round-shaped stand covered in fabric. It was under a spotlight, as though it was a spot for a person of honor.

"Who stands there?" I asked Aaron.

He smirked. "You."

He _picked me up _and put me on the stand then went over and took the last seat. After several minutes of the judges talking back and forth, Aaron stood up and proclaimed "After talking over everything, the judges have come to the conclusion that Paige Gracelyn Anderson would do best in Lateus house." One whole side of the bleachers stood up and cheered. "Ok now our newest member would like to meet up with an old friend. She'll be back later." Aaron told everyone.

"I had a friend of mine go and tell Andrew that you were coming, so he told me to tell you that you can meet him in his apartment." Aaron told me

When we reached Andrew's apartment, there was a sign on the door that said "JUST ENTER!". The door was pulsing with loud music. I pushed it open. Andrew had his back turned to us. When we came in, I could not have been more surprised. Andrew was DANCING in the middle of his room and singing to "Gangdam Style". "ANDREW!" I screamed over the music "what the F-?" When he swore, he would never finish the swear word. When he saw me, he got this huge grin on his face. He leaned over and turned the music off, then turned to me and said "Welcome to being dead, Paige! You're gonna love it." I rolled my eyes. Except for growing taller and looking a little bit older, Andrew had not changed one bit. Not at all since 5 years ago. He came over and gave me a hug. Yup. Still Andrew.

"Thanks Aaron, I'll take over from here." Andrew told Aaron.

"Okay, but I'll have to come back and get her later so she can meet her house mates." Aaron said.

"Oh." Andrew's face fell. I was hoping she was in amens house." He said.

"No, she's in Lateus house." Aaron told him.

"Okay now bye!" Andrew practically shoved Aaron out the door.

_I wonder what's up with him? I thought. _For a while we sat and just made chit chat, you know, the watcha been doings' and the how is so-and-sos'. Andrew seemed kind of on edge. Finally he took in a deep breath and asked "So how did you die?"

I told him everything. I started at how I was frustrated with Cole, and how I was leaving the apartment when the accident happened. I told him how when I got to heaven, he was one of the first people that came to my mind. I explained how in the process of trying to make my friends think that I was okay, I actually did the opposite. And how I had been so confused, but Aaron had been so kind.

"So you're in the house for happy-wappy people?" Andrew snickered.

"What?" The way he said it made it sound like a bad thing.

"You do know that Lateus means happy in Latin, right?" He asked me.

"Oh. I didn't know that. What does your house mean in Latin?" I questioned.

At this, he got one of those crazy huge grins on his face and said "Crazy."

I should have known. Of course Andrew would be in the house that translates to crazy in Latin!

"Hey." I said. "Are you all right? You seem very tight. Is something bothering you?"

"Ya." He admitted. "I know it was a long time ago, but do you wanna talk about what happened? You know, on THAT night?"

I softened. "Andrew if I knew that's what was bothering you, I would have been talking to you about it this whole time!"

He sounded sheepish. "Oh, ok." He took a breath again and rushed through it.

"Whenwewentandchallengedthega ngandIdiedIwastryingtoimpres syou!"

"Woah." I said "Did not see that coming."

"Ya. You are my best friend. I felt like you were floating away, like Cole was your new best friend."

"Andrew, Cole was just something new. You were and always will be my best friend."

"That's a relief…NOW NO MORE MUSY STUFF! Let's dance!" He leaned over and turned on the music again, and we Gangdam Styled until Aaron came back to get me. It was good to see Andrew. I know I'll see him again soon.


	4. Chapter 4

When Aaron came to get me from Andrew's, his face was priceless. It was a look of total amusement and shock at the same time. "Paige, we have to go to Lateus. You can hang out with…_Andrew _more later." Aaron sounded disgusted that I chose someone like Andrew as a friend, a _best _friend. He took me to a big PINK building that was about 1 block away from Andrew's. Good, it was within walking distance. As soon as I entered the large, high-ceilinged room, a group of cheering, screaming, giggling girls swarmed around me. They were tall talking at me at once. "WOAH THERE!" I yelled. "TOO MUCH FOR MY BRAIN, ONE AT A TIME, PLEASE!" Surprisingly, they listened to me.

"I'm Jane!" a young girl, maybe 7 or 8 told me, pulling on my sleeve.

"I'm Mackenzie!" A short girl with very tan skin, brown eyes, and long brown hair said. She looked like she was about my age.

After they went down the line and everyone said their names, I replied timidly.

"Umm…Hi everyone. I'm Paige."

The shriek of my name was deafening. "PAIGE!"

Because I am new, the first 3 weeks here I will share a room with the girl named Mackenzie. She is eccentric and amazing. She pointed out to me that the saying YOLO should not be YOLO, but YODO. Because while it is true that you only live once, it is also true that you only die once. So that completely defeats YOLO. MIND. BLOWING… Genius.

The first few weeks whizzed by in a blur of meeting new people and going to the high school and learning to speak Angelic. Every afternoon after school, I would hang out with Andrew at his place. He had been here much longer than I had, so he was my tutor in Angelic. Thankfully, I picked up the language very quickly and flew (not literally) through the first few easy levels. That was one difference between Andrew and Aaron that I did not understand. Aaron had wings. Andrew didn't. I tried to ask Aaron why, but he just changed the subject. And when I asked Andrew, he just looked at me blankly and said "I have no fing idea." Although I knew he was lying.

Every day after Andrew was done tutoring me, Aaron would come and pick me up and bring me back. I had been in Andrew's apartment so many times already that I would just come in and not bother to knock. As a reached Andrew's door one afternoon, I paused because I heard voices on the other side.

"Listen dude you're corrupting her. All she talks about now is Andrew this and Andrew that! You know why you don't have wings? Because wings are for angels who lead a good life on earth. Not one of stunts and one-night stands and murdering people!"

I was shocked. That was _Aaron's _voice.

"I never murdered anyone and never had any one night stands! I was committed to my girlfriend, and I would never have done anything to hurt Paige. Sure, we pulled a few crazy stunts in the 8th grade, we were in it for the rush, but hell, we trusted each other and we never thought anything would go wrong." Andrew was protecting me. Half of my glowed with the thought that he was my best friend, the other half was very confused as to why Aaron was acting this way.

"YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR!" Aaron snarled.

I knew things were about to get ugly, so I threw open the door just in time to see Aaron lunge at Andrew and punch him in the face. Neither of them noticed me standing there. Andrew was surprised, so the two fell to the ground, kicking and punching and trying to wriggle out of the other's grasp. Finally after a minute of this, Andrew being taller and stronger and having the upper hand got Aaron in a choke hold and was going for the final punch to Aaron's face. "ANDREW!" I screamed.

Without even thinking I took a flying leap at him. Within the next few seconds, I had Andrew face down on the couch while holding his hands behind his back. I slowly let go of Andrew's hands and helped him sit up. "Stay. There." I told him. He nodded and hung his head.

I walked over to Aaron and offered him my hand. "You'd better go, but boy, am I going to grill you later." I reprimanded him. He had a bloody nose, a busted lip, and there was already a bruise forming on his right cheek. He nodded to me, glared at Andrew, then turned and left. I spun back around to Andrew. "Now I suppose you'd like to tell me what that was all about."

"I…"

**To be continued in chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I…Aaron hates me because I killed him."

"Wait…WHAT?" I was shocked.

"Ya…Ummm about that…Aaron was that high school junior who used to tease me about liking you, whichIsoneverdid, but, one day after he said to me 'Hey Andrew, where's your little girlfriend, huh?' I just kind of…Snapped. I was so angry that I just ripped out my pocketknife and stabbed him. After that, he died pretty quickly, and no one ever found out that it was me who killed him because I took his body and buried it, then sold my pocketknife. I was so petrified that someone would find out that I murdered him, but no one ever did."

"Andrew why didn't you ever tell me?" I was very confused now.

"Because I didn't want anyone else to know. Paige, I trust you and all, you're my best friend so I should trust you, but I knew that if I told you, you would never be able to look at me the same way again."

Everything was quiet for a moment. Then I walk over to Andrew and sit next to him.

"Andrew, even though you just told me your darkest secret and I am a little shocked, I'm still your best friend." I say.

Slowly the normal grin returns to his face, then turns into a smirk. He starts teasing me. "If you think that's my darkest secret, then you've got another think coming!" I smack him upside the head for that comment. "Andrew!"

"Ouch! Ok, ok I'm sorry! And that really is the worst secret I have." I stick my tongue out at him like I did when I was five. He returns the gesture. Then we both just stare at each other and burst out laughing. Let me tell you, you have never seen anyone ROFL as hard as Andrew and I did.

Finally when we collect ourselves, I tell him "I have to go find Aaron. Now it's HIS turn to be on the hot seat."

"Can I come and watch?" Andrew pleads, literally sinking down onto his knees.

"Thou may noteth cometh." I reply in by best Shakespearian voice.

"Whyeth noteth?!" He whines.

In a singsong voice I reply. "Because, because, because, because, because…Because of the wonderful things he does."

He speaks normally again. "That just sounds awkward. Now I really want to come with you!"

I wink at him. "Later Andrewanator." And walk out the door.

(Ok I promise I won't do this for the rest of the book (Or do you think I should please comment) But I had a momentary strike of genius to write as Andrew.)

**Andrew's POV**

As soon as Paige shut the door, I sunk to the floor and put my head in my hands. I didn't trust Aaron, not one bit. And to have him be alone with Paige…And because of the way Paige had been talking, the idea of the two of them alone together freaked me out. I mean, sure I was the one who killed him, but Aaron had other secrets of his own, I could just tell. And I knew a few of them. He cheated on his girlfriend plenty, and one night stands were common for him, so how did he end up with wings and I didn't?

I had too much to think about and not enough space in my head for all of it. I pushed aside Aaron and thought about Paige. How come she didn't have wings? I didn't know and it was annoying me. I walked over and smacked my head against the wall, still trying to clear my thoughts from Aaron's fist.

I knew one thing for sure: I had to get into that meeting between Aaron and Paige, or something very bad was going to happen. I could feel it.

(Ok end of Andrew's POV! Please comment if you like it or not. Thx!)

I wasn't really sure where Aaron lived. I had to ask around to figure out that he lived in periculosus house. I'd have to ask Andrew what that translated to later. Probably something like, hot, or amazing or beautiful. So after finding his house, address, and directions on how to get there, I set off to find Aaron. Boy was I going to pound him for going after my best friend.

"Aaron!" I banged on his apartment door. He came to the door and said with a deep sigh "Come in."

His apartment was exactly how I expected it to be: Perfect. It was clean; there were no piles of junk, not a spot anywhere! It was actually kind of creepy. His apartment was neutral colors, whites, and beiges, and crèmes. All the shapes in his house had crisp, pristine lines, nothing swirly or circles, or triangles. Just straight lines. He gestured towards a white couch.

"I might as well start at the beginning." He said. "Andrew was this kid that I picked on in middle school so much. The reason I picked on him was because he had the one thing that I wanted and he had it."

"And what was that?" I asked him. Now I was curious.

He gave me that insane blazing smile. "You." At this point he had come over and sat next to me. He leaned in to kiss me. I leaned away.

"You bullied my best friend for years because you liked a girl who he was friends with and you weren't?!" I was furious.

"Maybe." He sounded sheepish.

I opened my mouth to blare Aaron with insults. But suddenly, I heard a pop sound, and I felt a small sting in my back. Aaron looked at me with pitiful eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that, Paige." The last thing I was able to do before knockout drug in the dart reached me was turn around and see my shooter.

* * *

**ok hi! i know, i leave you hanging. have any guesses? hold on tight cuz from here, its gonna be a bumpy ride! again from chapter 4 onward, my friend andrew has been/will be helping me with the rest of the book so lots of thanks to him, he's awesome! we make a good team. he can't write with a darn, but he has good ideas, and i can write, but i have a very bad case of writer's block. be loyal and patient my fair readers! since exams are over, chapter 6 will come out soon, i promise! thx! as always, enjoy! -8Tickles**


	6. Chapter 6

Jane. She was the one who shot the dart at me, causing my fate. The cute little 8 year old had looked so innocent. But she wasn't innocent. AT ALL. Right before the dart had reached me, when I had seen Jane standing there with the gun, it really saddened me.

When I awoke, I was lying on a bed. I couldn't lift my limbs, so I assumed that whatever Jane had shot me up with was still in my veins. I could feel that I wasn't wearing a shirt, but thank god, my bra was still on. I turned my head and there stood Aaron, unbuttoning his shirt. I tried to say "Aaron, what are you doing?" but because of the drug, my speech was slurred, so it ended up sounding like "Awon, whaa a oo oing?"

He had obviously understood me, because he said "I always loved you, and I still do, and you shouldn't have pulled away from me when I tried to kiss you, because I always get what I want." Suddenly I understood what was going to happen. The only thought that crossed my mind in a repeating loop was _HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! _I fought as hard as I could against the drug, but it was no use. I stopped struggling and awaited my fate.

(Andrew's POV. Ok, you guys liked Andrew's POV, so I'm doing it again. Trust me, it's gonna be funny.)

My plan to get into the meeting was fairly simple. Bust in, and demand to be in the conversation. But when I reached Aaron's house, the door was wide open, which was odd. I walked right in, still nothing. Nobody was there. Unless…Unless they were behind the closed locked door which I assumed as Aaron's bedroom. I headed over to the door and put my ear against it to listen, and I heard Aaron say "I always loved you, and I still do, and you shouldn't have pulled away from me when I tried to kiss you, because I always get what I want." I gasped. I didn't know exactly what he meant, but I knew that it wasn't good.

I backed up a little to get a running start, and then I threw myself at the door as hard as I could. **SMACK! **I hit the door and found myself on my butt, on the floor. I got up and tried the doorknob. Wow. It was open. _Smart Me. I thought. _

When I opened the door, it could not have been a weirder scene that I walked into. Aaron was unbuttoning his shirt, and Paige was on the bed, not wearing a shirt, but she had this glassy-eyed look, like she was drugged. Quickly realizing what had happened, I ran up to Aaron and roundhouse kicked him in the head, knocking him out so hard that he fell like a lead rock. I sped over to Paige's side. When she spoke, my theory of her being drugged proved correct from her speech. "Andu…oo aved ee..."

Seeing her like this nearly made my heart collapse in on itself. "Let's get you out of here." I told her. I gently put my hand behind her back and pushed her into a sitting position. Going as gently as I could, I pulled one arm through her jumper, then the other. Aaron groaned from the floor.

"Can you walk yet?" I asked her.

Since she had some motion back, she just shook her head no. I scooped her up, fireman's style, and ran. I ran until I reached my apartment, and only breathed when I had locked the door and windows. By this time, Paige was crying. I picked her up and sat her on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her tightly repeating the only thing that I hoped was true.

"It's ok. It's ok. It's ok. It's ok. It's ok. It's ok. It will be ok."


	7. Chapter 7

When I awoke in the morning, I almost thought the whole thing was a dream. Almost. But then I became aware of where I was, and I realized that I had been sleeping ON (Well, not exactly on, but kind of with) Andrew. I didn't want to get up, but Andrew stirred underneath me, and I knew I probably had to get up before someone found us like this and got the wrong idea. He had his arms around my waist, so I couldn't get up without waking him. Darn. I was hoping to get out unnoticed.

When Andrew's eyes opened and realization dawned on his face, the first thing he said was "Aww Shiii… Do you have any idea how much of a mess we're in right now?"

All I could say was "I trusted him. He didn't seem like THAT type of guy."

Andrew sighed. "I never trusted him, but I didn't think he would go that far, either."

"The one thing I don't understand is Jane." I said.

He raised himself up so that he was propped on his elbows. "Jane? What does she have to do with any of this?"

I gulped. "She's the one who shot me with a dart."

"WHAT?!" Andrew was about to explode with anger. He jumped up and raced out the door before I could stop him. I got up as quickly as I could and followed him. He ran down the street, all the way to lateus house, up a flight of stairs and into the common room where Jane was. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" He yelled.

Jane looked so afraid. "Do what?"

"Shoot Paige with a dart!" he said.

"Ahhh!" she yelped in pain.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because I'm in love with him! I'd do anything for him and he told me to!"

"Andrew, let her go." I told him. He dropped Jane on the floor. Hard.

"That's just sick." He sounded disgusted. "Do you even know what happened after you shot Paige with a dart?"

"No." She said.

Andrew sighed. He leaned down and whispered in her ear what had happened. With each word, Jane turned another shade paler. When he was finished, Jane said

"No! He would never do that. It can't be true!" Then she ran out of the room.

Andrew sank down onto the couch that Jane had previously occupied. "Well that just sucked."

"C'mon. Let's go back to your place and sort this out." I told him. I offered him my hand, and pulled him to his feet. We walked down the sidewalk towards amens house. As we were walking our shoulders kept bumping. First it was kind of an accident, and then Andrew started lightly shoving back on purpose. I turned to him and smacked his arm. "Quit it!" I smiled at him. He smirked back.

Because we were shoving back and forth, neither of us noticed Aaron coming from the opposite direction until he was a few feet away. Andrew noticed him first. He stopped dead in his tracks and pushed me behind him in a protective stance.

"Aaron." Andrew's voice was downright lethal.

"Andrew." Aaron's voice was void of emotion. Without turning around, Andrew said to me "Paige, run back to Lateus as fast as you can and don't look back."

* * *

**oohh! what's gonna go down? you shall see in chapter 8! Btw, thanks again to Andrew my co-writer and oh so tolerant friend. He's awesome. these last 2 chapters hes been kinda "what the f-..." and not finished like he always does, but he takes it, and I respect him for that. i always love your feedback! and if you have ideas, comment or PM 'em to me! as always, enjoy! **

**-8Tickles**

**P.S even though a lot of the characters are actual names of my friends, and the characters are based off of them somewhat, my name is NOT Paige.**

**P.P.S Aaron is also a real person and a friend of mine, but he's not even close to as jerky as the character. **

**ok sorry one more thing. one of my friends just started writing for fanfiction today, and hes awesome. his username is alloutassaulthorizon. hes really awesome. he had me pre-read one of his stories and its amazing! so please read it, because he's new, and he loves comments, just like i do. if you guys could, that would b awesome! thx! **


	8. Chapter 8

(OK you guys enjoyed Andrew's POV, and Paige ain't doing anything interesting right now, so let's follow Andrew…AKA this is Andrew's POV)

After Paige had left, Aaron gave me a grim, vicious smile. "Shall we finish this where it started, lover boy?"

He made me really mad, but I returned the gesture. "We shall."

Aaron drew a long, razor sharp blade out from underneath his robes. It was curved, black, and extremely lethal looking. The thing must have been at least 3 feet! He had obviously come looking for a fight to the death. With me. I wasn't prepared, so the only weapon that I had with me was my pocket knife.

I pulled it out anyways and put myself in a defensive stance.

"To the death or for the girl?" Aaron asked me.

"How about both? Winner takes all and lives, loser takes nothing other than death." I replied.

"Agreed. And may the best man win." With that, Aaron made the first move. He lunged at me with the insane blade, going straight for my neck, in an attempt to chop my head off. I side-stepped, and took a slash at his middle. I hit him with my pocketknife, but only caused a gash in his robes. This just seemed to infuriate him, which made his next shot clumsy and easy to parry. He missed my shoulder by a mile.

I stealthily aimed my at his left lower calf, and slashed it open. He cried out in pain. Now he would have to fight wounded. I was so busy relishing in my victory that I didn't notice him bring the blade down on my let shoulder. White-hot pain exploded from it, and I saw stars in front of my eyes.

Shit. Now I was in worse shape than he was. I would have to be careful if I wanted to make it out alive. Suddenly, I had an idea. But I would have to catch Aaron off guard if my plan was going to work. I pocked my knife and put my hands up. "Alright. You win." He sauntered over to me, an expression of pure delight on his face. Just when he was face-to-face with me and ready to bring his sword into my stomach, I reached.

I took my foot and swept his feet out from under him, then snatched the blade from his grasp. I held his hands behind his back with one hand, and with the other, prepared to cut his wings off. At the last second, I changed my mind. "I killed you once, but I won't do it again. I'm not like you." I let go of him and gave him one hard kick in the stomach. "Now get out of here…before I change my mind." He scrambled to his feet, and going as fast as he could, limped away.

Now I just had to get to the hospital before I lost any more blood. I knew that I was fading fast, and I had to move. As I turned around and started walking down the street, I felt something stick into my back. "You should have killed me when you had the chance, Andrew." Aaron said. The last thing I saw before the drug in the dart reached me was Aaron's hideous smirking face.

* * *

**duh duh duh duh...Aaron really is evil. not really sure whats gonna happen next, still thinking. i always love comments, and if u have ideas, PM 'em to me! kk thx! and as always,ENJOY!**

**-8Tickles**


	9. Chapter 9

(Andrew's POV)

When I woke up, my head felt like I'd been dropped on it, which, knowing Aaron, he probably did…That thought jolted my brain onto high alert, remembering the what had happened and the fact that I'd let the jerk go, then he'd come back and stabbed me in the back. Now I was really, really po-ed. Where the hell was that dick, anyways? I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. God the dolt. He took me to a big abandoned warehouse. And I was tied to a column.

Aaron appeared in front of me. "Let's see how tough you are now that you have no weapons, no support, and you're tied down."

"Shit Aaron, you're insane!" I struggled against the bonds.

"I'm going to kill you now, and Paige is going to think that you left her and that's how is going to go. Ok?" If possible, his grin widened.

He brought out his gigantic saber again. "Good bye, Andrew." He swung the blade down hard. At the last second I pulled myself to the side as hard as possible, leaving only rope for him to cut. He slashed down hard and freed me. Now I even with that gigantic blade, I had the upper hand.

Now it was my turn to smile. "Letting me go so soon, Aaron? How kind of you."

Aaron let out an inhumane sound and charged at me. I sidestepped him easily. "You just won't quit, will you?" I asked him.

I grabbed the handle of his blade, pulled him close and flipped him over my shoulder onto the ground with a **thud. **In his moment of shock, I ripped the saber out of his grasp and pinned him to the floor. "I don't know why I gave you a second chance." I told him before I took the giant blade and cut his wings off swiftly and easily.

He cried out in shock and pain as his wings came disconnected from his back. The moment they hit the floor, they turned to dust. "That was for what you almost did to Paige." I told him. My anger was building. I wanted him to die as slowly and as painfully as possible.

"This is for what you did to me as a child." I took the tip of the blade and sliced a line down his robes and his back, making him bleed just enough to feel it.

Every second that passed, my hatred for him was rising to the next level. "This is for stalking us." I cut off his right thumb.

I was on overdrive now. "AND THIS IS FOR FUCKING UP MY WHOLE LIFE!" I sliced at the precise angle at his neck, ending it. I fell to the ground, breathing hard. Then, I lost it. Just completely lost it. I was so glad that Paige wasn't here to see me like this.

(Paige's POV)

Andrew came back almost 40 minutes later. He was covered in blood, and his face was wet with tears. When I saw him climbing up the stairs, I was flooded with relief. He started running to me at full speed when I called his name. He threw his arms around me and held me close. When he spoke, his lips were on my hair. "It's over. We're ok."

"Whaaa…" Then I realized what he meant. "Oh Andrew you didn't!"

He just nodded. We stood like that for a moment in the silence. Just then, a woman walked in. She was tall and elegant, and commanded your full attention. She had electric green eyes and grey hair pulled up in a tight bun. Her robes were velvety purple.

When Andrew saw her coming straight towards us, his face turned ghostly white. "Mistress Elizabeth." He sunk to his knees.

"Please rise, Andrew." She said.

"You know why I'm here." It was a statement.

"No, Mistress." Andrew replied.

"It's quite simple, really. You murdered Aaron." She said. She didn't sound surprised at all.

"Yes, I did, Ma'am." He said.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to punish you." She told him. Then her eyes turned sad. I'm going to have to banish you from Heaven, Andrew. I will send you back to earth." Then the green eyes turned cold. "We do not murder here." She reached out to touch Andrew's head.

"No!" I jumped in front of him. "Please don't make Andrew go, please."

"Well, young lady!" She sounded surprised that I had dared to go against what she said. She seemed to take an instant hate for me. She made a motion and it was like a giant hand reached out and swept me to the side. "Pleasepleasepleaseplease!" I was begging now.

"I'm sorry Andrew, but your friend here will have to go on without you." She reached again, and this time, her fingers touched his head. The moment they made contact, Andrew grabbed at his head like it as being burned. He fell to his side, and in a blink of an eye, he was gone. "Andrew." I whispered. The 'Mistress' turned and smiled at me. "Enjoy Heaven." She said. Then she turned on her heel and glided off.

I felt like crying, but the tears wouldn't come. Everything that had happened in the past few weeks came rushing back at me. I was in love with my best friend; I knew that now that he was gone. I needed to be with him. It felt hopeless, like there was nothing I could do now. "She really hates you, you know." Jane said. She perched lightly on the arm of the couch.

"Gee, I hadn't noticed." I snapped at her.

"She hates you enough that the smallest thing you do could get you kicked out." She replied, ignoring my hateful tone.

"YES I KNOW SHE HATES ME! WHY TELL ME twi…" I stopped myself short. "What are you getting at here?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Just trying to help you get back to Andrew."

"Keep going." I told her. I was starting to see where this was going.

"I don't know, she really hates bad girls, people who go against her rules, and she really hates large rowdy parties where kids are drunk."

So. I was going to have to be bad. I could manage that. Bring it. I would do anything within my power to get to Andrew, even if it meant getting thrown out of Heaven for getting drunk. Or murdering someone. Or generally going against the rules. This would work.

I turned to Jane. "Invite everyone you know. Tell all of your friends to invite all of their friends. We're throwing a party tonight."

I smiled. Things weren't so bad, after all. I would be back with Andrew again before I knew it.

* * *

**what's gonna happen? will it work? and in my original thankings, i forgot a few of my friends who have been awesome. KATE YOUR AMAZING! MANNY YOU ROCK! AND ANDREW, AGAIN, THX FOR JUST GOING WITH IT! i love comments. i u have ideas, PM 'em to me. kk thx! and as always, ENJOY!**

**-8tickles**


	10. Chapter 10

The party was arranged to start at 8. Exactly as the clock read 8, people started flooding into Lateus house. One of the boys from Amens house was a DJ, so he brought his turntables and took requests from people. So many people brought six packs of beer, it wasn't even funny. It was 9:24 and the place was jam-packed with people. There was hardly any room to move around, and it felt like all the air had been sucked out.

The song "rack city bitch" came on and everyone started dropping it to the floor, seriously getting low. I smiled and danced along with everyone else in the middle of the floor. We had pushed the tables and couches aside for more room, and it was a good thing we had, because there was hardly any space as is. Suddenly someone pulled me out of the fray to the side. It was my roommate, Mackenzie.

"Here." She said and handed me a beer. "Great party! I didn't take you as the party type."

"Likewise." I told her.

She smiled. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me." She replied mysteriously.

I laughed. This was fun. I finished up my beer, even though it was disgusting, and then jumped back into the middle of the dance floor. Considering that I'm pretty small, only 5' 2', the beer went to my head pretty fast. Soon, the dance floor was in a weird dream-like state where everything slowed down.

That's when I saw Andrew. Or I thought I saw Andrew. He was on the other side of a see-through glass wall that I had never noticed before. I rushed over and put my hand against the glass. "Andrew I miss you!" I told him.

"I miss you too, Paige. When can you come over here?" He asked me.

"Not too long now Andrew. When I find you I will never leave you, ever again."

"Me either." He promised.

"Why not come to the party?" I asked him.

"I can't, remember? I got kicked out." He sighed.

He brought his hand up to the glass so that it was even with mine. I could almost feel the warmth from his palm. His hand was so much bigger than my hand. Suddenly Andrew's eyes went wide at something behind me.

"I have to go. Now." He said.

"Don't leave, stay with me!" I pleaded.

"See ya on the flipside, Paige." Then he turned and fled.

I slowly turned around, expecting to see some giant monster behind me. It was worse. Mistress Elizabeth stood behind me, staring at me like I was insane. "I should have expected as much from _you._" She said. She grabbed my wrist and jerked me to my feet. Hard.

"You are coming with me." She told me. "And everyone else…OUT. NOW." She didn't need to tell them twice. As she dragged me along, she talked about a mile a minute. "You and your friends have broken so many rules tonight I don't even know where to start with punishing you. For tonight, you're staying with me."

So she half dragged, half carried my drunken body down the street, around the corner, into a house, up a flight of stairs, into the largest apartment I had ever seen, and locked me in a guest bedroom. I figured that in my drunken state, I'd better get some sleep. I could tell that tomorrow was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

**hi everyone! I am so sorry i haven't written in a while...I've been so busy. Also, I had no ideas what to write for this chapter. Couple shout-outs to people who helped me. MANY UR AMAZING! KATE YOU GAVE ME INSPIRATION TO KEEP GOING ON THIS STORY, YOU ROCK! AND OF COURSE, MY SWAG CO-WRITER, ANDREW I COULDN'T DO THIS WITHOUT YOU! kk as always, ENJOY! **

**-8Tickles **


	11. Chapter 11

So this is what a hangover felt like. I feel like someone put a gong inside of my head and rang it, now it was resonating through, shaking every inch of my skull. Getting up for my "trial" was the hardest thing I had ever done. Mistress had to drag me down the street again, and to the very podium where I had been chosen for Lateus house. The judges immediately voted that they didn't want any drunks in heaven, and that I was to be kicked out.

Mistress reached towards me with the hand that would send me back. Just before her hand touched my skin, I shut my eyes. I didn't want to see her face. I tried not to think about the fact that she was probably smiling that cruel, hideous smile. When her fingers did touch my skin, it was worse than I imagined it would be.

It burned but I wanted more, I wanted it to stop, but I wanted it to keep going. I wanted to fall asleep, but I wanted to stay awake. I awoke to black. Voices all around me. And…Crying? Where the heck was I? I opened my eyes, but everything was still black.

I try to sit up. **Whack! **I hit my head on whatever was above me. I gave a little yelp of pain. Suddenly the voices were silent. I heard footsteps, and then I could see the light. Someone had lifted the lid to the box I was in.

I looked up to see Cole standing above me. "Guys, you are never going to believe this." He said to the people behind him. "She's alive!" I realized I was sitting in a casket, in the dress that I wore to prom. Just like that, my casket was surrounded by all of my family and friends, all who had rings of red around their eyes from crying.

"I was in heaven and I saw Andrew and I went to school to learn how to speak Angelic and…ya." I finished lamely. I sounded really stupid. "I was there for months." I said. "Honest!"

"Paige…" Cole said slowly. "You were only dead for two days."

"Wait…Whaaa?" I did not see that coming. "Is Andrew here?" I asked.

Cole's face darkened, but he also looked worried about me. "He's been dead for four years now Paige, you know that."

"NO HE'S NOT! I CAN GUARANTEE THAT HE'S NOT DEAD!" I yelled.

"Calm down Paige. It might take a while for your head to get better. You were pretty banged up. Speaking of which…" He tilted my chin up and looked at my neck. "But…But that's impossible." He whispered.

"What? What's impossible?" I was really confused.

"There was a giant cut all across your neck, and it's completely gone. It…It was so deep that it had reached your lungs. You died because your body couldn't get enough oxygen." He told me.

I shivered at the thought of having a giant slice across my neck. Cole offered me his hand, and I took it gratefully. I would need all the support that I could get if I was going to be well enough to prove Cole wrong and find Andrew. I knew Andrew was here. I just knew it. I needed to be out of my prom dress first if I was going to find him.

I faked like I was shocked. "Everyone. Umm...Right now, I just need to go home and think about all of this. I'll talk to you all later." Then I turned to Cole. "Can we just go home?"

He smiled kindly at me. "Sure. You've been through a lot, almost dying. And we've all been through a lot almost losing you."

Cole was a great guy and a great roommate. His sandy blonde hair and compassionate blue eyes made you want to trust him, to love him. His broad muscular shoulders screamed sports player, and extremely fit. I'd first met Cole freshman year of high school. I thought he was gorgeous, and I had wanted to date him. Until he told me that he was gay. I was the first one he ever told, and now that I think about it, it wasn't surprising.

That's why Cole and I were roommates. He was great about giving advice about guys, and he always knew just what outfit would fit which occasion. All of our closest friends knew that he was gay, and none of them cared, which was cool. We all loved Cole for who he was, and that's what was important.

We easily walked right out of the funeral home, because everyone else was in shock. Out in the parking lot, we hopped into Cole's BMW, which was brand new. The whole ride back was silent. When we finally got back, I hopped out of the car and went right up to my room and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Now came the hard part: getting past Cole.

I crept down the stairs, ninja-silent. I'd almost reached the door when I heard "So where is Ms. I'm-so-tired headed off to now?" _Dang. He has hearing like a dog. _I thought.

"Umm…I running to the store real quick 'cuz I'm out of shampoo." I fibbed.

He raised an eyebrow at me. After a minute, he said "Alright. Go ahead. But come back before dinner, we're having welcome back lasagna." Oh ya. Did I forget to mention that Cole could cook? Like, really well!

So I slipped out the front door, and down to my silently waiting Ford Fiesta. I hopped in, and it purred to life. I knew where Andrew's house was so well, I could have driven there in my sleep. Andrew's house was about 10 minutes away from mine, and those were some of the longest 10 minutes that I had ever experienced.

When I finally arrived there, the house looked dark. All the lights were off. All except for one. The light in his bedroom. As I started up the front walk, I slowed, having doubts in my mind.

_What if he doesn't love me back? What if he doesn't want to see me? What if I really did dream the whole thing? What if he isn't home? What if he's actually…I couldn't bring myself to think the word. Dead._

_What if…SHUT UP,BRAIN! ENOUGH WITH THE WHAT-IF'S. YOU'RE GOING TO TALK YOUSELF OUT OF WALKING UP THERE. _I had been to Andrew's house so many times. Why should this time be different than all the rest?

I reached out, about to force myself to speed-press to doorbell. But something stopped me again. I took a breadth, calmed myself down, and then pressed the bell. **DING-DONG! **The bell exclaimed.

I waited. In my head, I counted seconds. _2…4…6…8…10…12…14…_I was starting to panic. Maybe he really wasn't here. Just as I was about to turn around, I heard footsteps.

Only a second later, a disheveled Andrew came to the door. When he saw me standing there, at first he had this look of disbelief on his face. And then slowly, it turned into a giant grin. He opened his arms wide, the universal sign of hug. "Come 'ere." He said.

I rushed into his arms, tears of joy running down my face. He remembered me. He _loved _me. "I'll never forget what you said." He told me.

I pulled back enough to look at him. "What did I say?" I'd said so many things in the past months, I couldn't keep them all straight.

He smirked and said "When I find you, I will never leave you, ever again."

"I love you." I whispered.

And then he did something very Andrew-ish. "You know what? I can't wait 'til later!" And with that, he kissed me. It was passionate, but gentle. After a moment I pulled away slightly to look at Andrew. "Can I have more?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and flicked his arm.

Yup. Still Andrew.

* * *

**ok hope you guys liked this story and i hope you liked the ending! now i have more time to work on some of my other stories. please give me feedback about the story, i always love it. the next full-time story i'll be working on is not your average child. so again, i hope hope you guys like it. kk thx! and as always, ENJOY! **

**-8tickles **

**ok P.S i forgot my thx's...KATE YOU'RE SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALID OCIOUS! MANNY YOUR WRITING KNOCKS MY SOX OFF! ANDREW...AGAIN, THX 4 BEING SWAG AND JUST GOING WITH IT! **


End file.
